1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, which can simplify the fabrication process of a capacitor and reduce the production costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, in a conventional process of fabricating a capacitor in a semiconductor device, at the time of contact hole formation so as to form a second contact plug for a bit-line, difficulty of forming contact holes production arises because etch selection rate for each layer have varied, thus resulting the increase of costs.
Further, at the time of forming a lower electrode, it has been troublesome to use two separate masks, one for a storage node contact and the other for a storage node.
Accordingly, as regards the conventional process of fabricating a capacitor in a semiconductor device, unnecessary separate masking processes are required, such as one masking process for the storage node contact and a separate masking process for the storage node, so that fabrication process has been complicated and production costs have increased.